


Today, it's only us

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i just love cotton candy chanyeol a lot ok, im so disgusting, this is really fluffy srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: ‘’Ah- what? Am I making you nervous?’’‘’You always make me nervous’’ Chanyeol muttered against his neck, to then move his lips to kiss the small dot on top of Baekhyun’s lips with a big smile.





	Today, it's only us

It had been a while, he thought. His eyes kept looking at the man in front of him, admiring the way the drops of water ran from his chin down to the long column of his neck to get lost in the valley of his protuding collarbones. Chanyeol was truly a masterpiece, a piece of art, and if it was any day but today he would have just stood there, staring at him, admiring him, his body, the cheeky, dumb smile on his plushy lips.

But the twinkle shining so seductively in those deep, brown orbs was too much. They have waited long enough for this day to come. Schedules have been utterly tedious, none of the members had any rest and a single second to even breath. Concerts, meetings, interviews, it all had been piled up and today, finally today, he could spend some free time away from the members, from his idol life. Today he was just himself, just Baekhyun and the one in front of him was Chanyeol, in their own little world were EXO wasn’t a thing.

‘’Hey there’’ Chanyeol whispered, that same cunning little smirk still present on his lips. They had arrived at their prívate aparment an hour ago. Both of them had shared some small kisses, the occasional wandering hand but they had decided to not go any further until they had their own time. Chanyeol had spend it alone inside the bathroom, soaking inside a tub of warm lavender scented water while Baekhyun had decided to take a quick shower in the other bathroom and spend the rest of his ‘free’ time eating some chocolate while he watched Running Man on the flat screen TV hanging from the wall in front of a black, comfy leater couch both of them had bought.

The idea of the aparment had been Chanyeol’s, surprisingly. Both of them got fed up and frustrated by the fact they couldn’t share a single kiss without being watched or be afraid of the possibility of a following fan snapping a picture. They didn’t want another scandal.

‘’I’m tired of it’’ Chanyeol had said one day, tired eyes looking at him. They were inside at Baekhyun’s bedroom, where they could hear the constant chattering of Minseok and Jongdae and the constant complains and laughter of Suho and Sehun over a game. It was just a little momento of privacy they had managed to get after an exhausting stage at Inkigayo. Baekhyun’s fingers were playing with Chanyeol’s fluffy, messy hair while his other hand caressed the noticeable bags under his eyes.  Chanyeol’s body was too big for his little bed but both of them didn’t care, the constant brush of skin was well received and deeply, Baekhyun craved more.

And after that night Chanyeol had bought a rather expensive apartment. Baekhyun had complained about the price, but after a few shared kisses he had given up and agreed it had been indeed a good purchase. It was located in a high floor. Spacious and simple, Baekhyun had loved it the moment he had  first stepped into the apartment. None of the members knew about it, it was their own secret, their own space and Baekhyun really had nothing to complain about.

And today, he had silently thanked Chanyeol once again for giving both of them another opportunity, another chance to touch, to feel and to smile without care if anyone could see. Baekhyun was fully relaxed, the bathrobe he had been wearing now slipping from his slim shoulders down to the carpeted floor and Chanyeol let his eyes wander over the expanse of milky white skin, admiring the pathway of moles all around Baekhyun’s rib cage and the lovely shade of pink of the two buds adorning his chest.

‘’Hey’’ Baekhyun muttered, suddenly breathless ‘’You took your time’’ He muttered, letting a hand scoop up a few still wandering water drops from Chanyeol’s cheek. The lovely shade of pastel pink really suited Chanyeol. His hair really did look like a fluffy cloud of cotton candy, and Baekhyun secretly loved the way how it made his already baby face look even younger. It was really a clash, between his strong body and hard muscles, along with his long legs. But it just made Chanyeol even more attractive to his eyes.

‘’I needed the time’’ Chanyeol hummed, closing his eyes, sighing happily at the shy contact of Baekhyun’s soft hands caressing his cheeks ‘’How was the chocolate?’’

‘’Good, it’s been a while since I had some’’ Baekhyun suddenly yawned and Chanyeol chuckled, taking one of his slim hands into his larger ones and guiding him inside the bedroom where the TV there was on as well, showing an episode from Weekly Idol. The dim laughter gave him a sensation of peace, along with the setting sun behind them getting a few rays of light through the wide panels of the window.

‘’Let’s cuddle a bit before any funny bussiness’’ Chanyeol muttered, throwing himself onto the plushy, messy bed and bringing Baekhyun down with him.

‘’I may fall asleep’’ Baekhyun whined lowly, like a spoiled little child. His naked state was making him shiver a little from the AC, but he didn’t mind too much.

‘’Then fall asleep. We have all the time we need’’ It wasn’t true, they really didn’t have all they time they wanted but it was a white lie, a silent promise of ‘I won’t let our free time go to waste’ so Baekhyun nodded, happy and smiled, nuzzling Chanyeol’s chest with the tip of his nose and inhaling the sweet scent of lavender, Chanyeol’s strong deodorant and that dumb bubblegum shampoo Jongdae had gotten him as a joke for his new hair.

The sweet aroma along with the almost silent chattering from the TV drew Baekhyun to a light, comfortable and needed nap where Chanyeol’s arms surrounded his waist in an almost posessive hold. He could feel those hands run along the curve of his back up to the valleys of his shoulders to then down again. He was almost purring, some whine-like sounds leaving his lips gently.

.

Life had never been so sweet, success after success, Baekhyun couldn’t wish to be anywhere else but here. Right now, he could feel the sluggish sweet cloud of sleepiness still surrounding him, but a delicious, hot sensation had driven him slowly awake. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he could still hear the TV somewhere but what had woke him up was the heat, the sudden pressure and he gasped as he could feel something slide in a little deeper in his body.

‘’You’re awake’’ Chanyeol muttered over him, voice raspy and filled with honey like lust. Baekhyun whined deep in his throat and tried to move his body but he was too comfortable but at the same time too tense. Chanyeol’s hand was still caressing his back while one of his fingers kept pushing deep inside, sliding in and out slowly, dragging the rough pad of his fingers against the needy, clenching walls of his backside ‘’You took your time’’ The taller muttered in a joking tone and Baekhyun panted as another finger joined the first.

‘’You know, t-this is not the way I expected you to wake me up’’ He muttered between a raspy moan, clenching his eyes when the fingers curled and his whole body trembled in a rather strong shiver at the sudden flash of white pleasure, making a rather choked sound leave his pouty pink lips.

‘’And how did you want to be woken up?’’ He could hear the amusement in Chanyeol’s voice, with the way he seemed to be holding a chuckle. The bastard.

‘’Maybe some of those really good-ah! G-Good pancakes you made the other day…’’ He moaned, his back arching, letting his hips slowly gyrate against Chanyeol’s protuding fingers. Opening his eyes he admired the way Chanyeol’s cock was just there, at the side of his face. The curve enciting with the way pearls of white adorned the tip as if like a crown.

‘’Maybe another day, I feel like having you first’’ Chanyeol muttered and added another finger, Baekhyun whimpering at the feeling of more lube falling on his tailbone, trickling down to the puckered, stretched skin of his asshole.

‘’You’re wasting the whole damn bottle-‘’

‘’Forgive me, god knows I don’t have enough money to buy another one’’ Chanyeol snorted and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, turning his head up to watch him and glare at him, Chanyeol enjoying the small gesture.

‘’Idiot. Maybe you should buy a pharmacy since you like to spend money so carelessly-‘’

‘’Ah, ah, ah. Shh. I would rather hear your moans than your bitching’’ Chanyeol leaned down to kiss the top of his head and curled his fingers _deep_ and good, Baekhyun letting out an involuntary high pitched moan at the sudden wave of pleasure that attacked his body.

‘’Chanyeollie-‘’ Baekhyun whined and found himself being pushed until he was under Chanyeol’s body, legs spread open at the side of his hips. Their eyes met and Baekhyun swore mentally.

‘’Alright’’ Chanyeol chuckled, almost like a giggle. His laughter was sweet and nice in Baekhyun’s ears and he hit his shoulder gently, with a small pout adorning his lips ‘’Alright, I’m sorry. I’m just- it’s been a while, hasn’t it?’’ Chanyeol muttered, nosing Baekhyun’s neck affectionally, letting his hands run down the expanse of his chest to then take hold of both of Baekhyun’s nipples, playing with them.

‘’Ah- what? Am I making you nervous?’’

‘’You always make me nervous’’ Chanyeol muttered against his neck, to then move his lips to kiss the small dot on top of Baekhyun’s lips with a big smile.

‘’Stop, you’re gonna make me blush’’ Baekhyun giggled stupidly, his arousal still present but Chanyeol’s lovesick affections distracting him from the fog of lust.

‘’That’s so gay’’ Chanyeol laughed and both of them laughed, sharing another look to then burst back into giggles. The distraction was good, Baekhyun quickly taking matters into his hands by taking hold of Chanyeol’s cock, letting his thumb sweep the few drops of pearly white pre-cum.

The moan that he got in return was very satisfying.

‘’Is this gay too?’’ Baekhyun laughed and let his own erection rub against Chanyeol’s thigh ‘’If you hadn’t prepared me I would love to see you riding me’’ He muttered, eyeing the trembling skin of Chanyeol’s thighs whenever his body shook with pleasure.

‘’Later. We have all night, remember?’’ Chanyeol grunted and took his hand away from his cock ‘’Enough, you can suck me off later’’ The taller muttered almost childlishly to then position his cock in front of his gaping hole, rubbing the head against the puckered, wet skin.

‘’Fuck- you’re taking too much time’’ Baekhyun whined, pushing his hips almost desperately against Chanyeol’s, feeling the now needy lust blow up inside of him. He had craved for this moment for too long, and now that it was happening it was getting very difficult to even think straight.

‘’You were just laughing like, three seconds ago. Stop being so needy. Although I must confess it’s a turn on’’ Chanyeol chuckled and then slowly eased himself in, pushing, letting the tip of his cock stretch open his entrance.

Baekhyun let his mouth fall open in a silent moan, his eyes watering slightly at the uncomfortable burning sensation, but Chanyeol’s hand took a hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The gesture made his heart beat faster and he whined loudly, his legs opening wider, falling limply at the sides of Chanyeol’s hips as his own body started to tremble.

‘’Jesus, you’re killing me’’ Chanyeol wheezed, making Baekhyun burst out in a rather high pitched laughter.

‘’You sound like an old man-ah!’’ Baekhyun gasped out as Chanyeol started to move his hips, the motion slow but deep, letting Baekhyun feel the entirely of Chanyeol’s long cock inside of him. It felt delicious, and almost delirious between the heat, lust, pleasure and pain, he let his head fall limply over the pillows as his eyes observed Chanyeol’s face.

The pleasure seemed to shine in his big, hooded eyes. His plush lips parted letting out raspy, quick breaths as his hips started to gain a rather faster rhythm where it made Baekhyun let out pretty, whine like sounds.

Chanyeol let his eyes wander as his thrusts gained strenght, his eyes locking on the sight of Baekhyun’s plush, rosy lips, where those pretty high pitched, whine like sounds were coming from. He suddenly had the strong urge to lean down and savour them, lick the adorable curve of his cupid bow and so he did, letting his hips touch Baekhyun’s briefly in a sweet touch to then lick around his lower lip, sucking it inside his mouth as he panted roughly, his cock now completely in.

‘’Hmmfh-!’’ Baekhyun sucked Chanyeol’s tongue inside, letting the rumble of Chanyeol’s groan shook his body as his cock kept opening him roughly. He didnt’ know where the sweet slowly pace had gone to, but he couldn’t complain when it felt just _too_ good.

‘’G-God- I love you so much’’ Chanyeol cried out over his lips, taking hold of both of Baekhyun’s thighs, pushing them against his chest almost folding him in half to resume the rough, fast pace of his hips.

Baekhyun was unable to speak, biting his lip, covering his eyes. He was almost getting desperate. He didn’t know what to do with himself, his hands pulling the sheets roughly to the scratch them, his nails dragging over the soft plushy surface as he could feel Chanyeol get in deeper and deeper.

‘’F-Fuck Chanyeol- Chanyeollie- ah!’’ He threw his head back, his whole body shaking and he felt embarrassed by how quickly he was to come undone. They had barely started but the pleasure was so much, it was wrecking his limp body mercilessly. Chanyeol’s cock felt too good inside of him, the drag of it against his walls too much and the sounds of his panting, the sounds of those deep moans enough to make more pre-cum ooze out of his tip adding more to the mess on his abdomen.

‘’Hnngh- dammit Baek-‘’ Chanyeol suddenly groaned, lowering his face to mouth around Baekhyun’s protuding collarbones, sucking the tender skin between his teeth.

‘’N-No marks! Fuck! Ah! C-Chan-‘’

‘’Shut up, I don’t care’’ He rasped out against Baekhyun’s bruised, sensitive skin, moving his lips to paint another patch of skin in pretty purples and pink hues until almost the whole expanse of Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones was covered on them.

‘’Dammit- ah! Faster- _Chanyeollie_ -!’’Baekhyun whined loudly, gasping soundly as his body moved along Chanyeol’s powerful thrusts. He let his body weight rest on his arms, his upper body lifting from the bed so he could see better.

His eyes looked where both were joined, he could watch how Chanyeol’s cock disappeared deep inside of him to then come out, glistening with lube and pre-cum. A gasp echoed from his chest and he locked eyes with Chanyeol, feeling one of his rough hands take a hold of his twitching wet cock.

‘’N-No-‘’ He didnt’ want it to end. He didn’t want it to end so soon, it felt like they had barely started and he felt suddenly like crying.

‘’Shh- it’s okay. It’s okay Baek’’ Chanyeol gasped, stopping his motions to then resume them, but now the pace slower, more like a sensual dance. Chanyeol’s hips were moving in slow circles, Baekhyun’s mouth letting out small moans and hiccups. The sudden change of pace had thrown him off guard, but now he could feel Chanyeol’s cock better, and the hand around his own wasn’t helping the heat pooling in his abdomen.

‘’It’s okay Baekhyunee, let it go’’ The deep voice fell like honey on his ears and Baekhyun closed his eyes, his wet lashes trembling and a high pitched moan leaving his lips when Chanyeol gave a particular fast thrust.

‘’Come on, Baekhyunee. Let it go’’ Chanyeol flicked his wrist just right and Baekhyun’s whole world crumbled.

His body shook with the aggressive, strong force of his orgasm. A silent scream left his lips followed by puppy like whines, gasps and whimpers, a tear rolling down from his eye while his body jumped and flinched with the waves of white, hot pleasure wrecking him.

Chanyeol swore under his breath, hand squeezing Baekhyun’s cock, milking him, the thick white cum now covering his hand helping as an aditional lube making the motions slicker and nicer, prolonging Baekhyun’s orgasm to the point he started to whimper in small complaints at the oversensitivy that was suffocating him.

‘’Fuck  you look so _good_ like this-‘’ Chanyeol panted harshly and started to fuck Baekhyun roughly against the mattress, snapping his hips forward aggresively, Baekhyun now moaning loudly and crying, feeling every hit against his prostate like shocks of electricity bolting through his veins.

‘’Fuckfuck- Baekhyunnie- ah- _Baekhyunnie_ -!’’ Chanyeol suddenly moaned shakily, almost in a pleading voice as Baekhyun felt the thick, hot cum fill him deeply, a weak moan echoing through his harsh breathing as Chanyeol’s pace finally slowed down enough for him to catch his breath.

Both let their breaths dance over their faces, Baekhyun still whining lightly as Chanyeol’s grip was still tight around his sensitive, now limp cock.

‘’Holy shit’’ Chanyeol suddenly laughed, letting his body  slump over Baekhyun’s, making him groan in disapproval.

‘’You’re heavy you idiot-‘’ Baekhyun whined as he tried to move his body, but it only made Chanyeol’s cock twitch inside of him, both of them harshly taking a gulp of air.

‘’If you move like that I’ll get hard again’’ Chanyeol threatened playfully, making Baekhyun scoff and then laugh.

‘’You can’t get it up that fast, you old man-‘’

‘’I’m so gonna make you regret saying that-‘’

‘’I mean, you are getting kind of bald lately-‘’

‘ _’Baekhyun’’_

The mentioned bursted out in loud laughter, his laugh echoing through the room, drowning the chattering of the TV and Chanyeol joined him, slapping his thigh playfully and enjoying the over exaggerated sound of pain Baekhyun made.

‘’You’re so mean! You use my body to your liking _and_ you hit me, what am I, your personal toy or something?’’  Baekhyun scoffed in a fake angry tone and the grin that Chanyeol gave him was enough to kind of piss him off ‘’Don’t answer that-‘’

‘’Shut up, you like it. I’m gonna spank you later, for now- _ouch_ don’t hit me!’’ Chanyeol complained like a kid and Baekhyun mocked him.

‘ _’Dunt hit meeeh_ \- fuck Chanyeol I swear to god if you keep it-‘’

‘’What? Shut up. Get your cute ass out of bed, let’s take a shower. You stink’’

He ignored Baekhyun’s loud whining behind him as he stood up then turned to him, observing his shameless spread naked form on the bed.

‘’Carry me’’

‘’No’’

‘’Why not!?’’

‘’You’re heavy’’ Chanyeol mocked and tickled his feet lightly to then walk to the bathroom.

‘’I’m not! Are you calling me fat!? _Unbeliavable_!’’ Baekhyun shouted and stood up from the bed, stomping into the bathroom.

‘’Are you done throwing a fit? Maybe we can now proceed to shower-‘’

‘’Only if you scrub my back’’ Baekhyun pouted and then grinned when Chanyeol nodded obediently.

‘’We can play some Overwatch after we have some dinner. Sehun sent me a text and the others are playing’’

‘’Sure’’ Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol after he was done turning the faucet. He saw Chanyeol fixing his fluffy, cotton candy hair and both locked eyes.

‘’What?’’ Chanyeol asked dumbly once he noticed Baekhyun’s eyes on him.

‘’I love you’’ Baekhyun blurted out and smiled big, his eyes turning into moon shaped like crescents and Chanyeol’s heart started to beat fast.

‘’Why this so suddenly?’’

‘’I couldn’t reply because we were so busy-‘’ Before he could keep talking, he giggled once he felt Chanyeol’s lips crash against his in a short, sweet kiss.

‘’Just get in the shower, you idiot’’ Chanyeol laughed and pushed Baekhyun gently to the shower’s direction.

‘’Hey-!’’

‘’I love you too’’ Chanyeol whispered against his nape as he surrounded his body with his arms, gently guiding him inside the shower, closing the glass door behind them.

A giggle echoed through the quickly steam filled bathroom and Chanyeol couldn’t feel any happier than he felt in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaalrightalrightalright i got inspired from nowhere this is absolute shit but i enjoyed writing it because its so fluffy and its not abo (come on pim stop writing abo)
> 
> ALSO, soon ill upload more of 'a lesson' i promise theres just so much shit happening in my life rn so yeah  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
